


托马斯的叔叔阿姨们

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: DamiTim - Freeform, F/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 蕾切尔和杰森结婚生了孩子，现在轮到达米安和蒂娜了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是个谈恋爱的故事  
> 每次更新不会太长  
> 迪克提姆性转  
> 蕾切尔·玛丽·格雷森和阿尔贝蒂娜·杰奎琳·德雷克  
> 人妻翅，已经结婚有老公生儿子了  
> 大家都在猜达米安的女朋友是谁  
> 不过他们大概猜不到  
> 爸爸又要面对一开门女儿跟着儿子跑了的问题了

达米安谈恋爱了。  
“什么？真的呀？是谁呀？”意料之中的，蕾切尔在听到风声两小时后就冲了回来，往他旁边一坐就开始问东问西。“达米，告诉我，是谁呀？我认识吗？”  
“你们的姐弟情至今没破裂一定是因为你们以前的感情积累深厚。”杰森跟在后面，怀里抱着托马斯，还拎着个包，装着他的尿布衣服玩具和奶瓶。“不过说真的，蝙蝠崽，你女朋友到底是谁啊？”  
“看在你是给托马斯换尿布的那个人的份上我决定原谅你的无理。”达米安看着手机，用力甩掉胳膊上的蕾切尔。“蕾切尔，你别问了，我不会告诉你的。”  
“告诉我嘛。”  
“她现在还不想说。”  
“真的是女朋友啊？”杰森一愣。“居然不是男朋友。”  
“等等，你们不会又——”  
“小翅膀，十块钱，拿出来！”  
——哦，哥哥姐姐们的乐趣啊。可能这个世界上每个哥哥姐姐都喜欢这么打赌。  
“你赢了，你赢了。”杰森一屁股坐下来，把东西往旁边一堆，掏出钱包找零钞。“十块。”他把钞票塞给蕾切尔。  
“好极了，托马斯，过来。”蕾切尔把钞票揣好，把儿子从杰森腿上抱过来，达米安钦定的未来的罗宾挥舞着双手要妈妈抱抱。“替妈妈问问，达米安叔叔的女朋友是谁呀？”  
“DA——”  
“你让托马斯问我也不会告诉你的。”达米安一脸鄙夷，从蕾切尔怀里把孩子抱过去，自己搂着。“我才不会告诉你们呢。”  
“知道是谁还不简单，你不说我也能查出来。”杰森往蕾切尔那边挪了挪，伸手把自己老婆拉到怀里搂着。达米安看着他们，不屑的给托马斯整了整口水巾。“最多两周我就能查出来。”  
“你以为我是你们吗？一周不联系就想得睡不着觉。”达米安嗤笑到。“想当初你和哈珀他们出门两个月才回来，蕾切尔她——”  
“好了！闭嘴！不要说！”蕾切尔迅速拉起儿子的手捂住达米安的嘴，小朋友高兴的捂着叔叔的嘴发出愉快的笑声。“不要给托马斯讲这种事。”  
“反正他也听不懂，你不就是害羞了吗？”  
蕾切尔气哼哼的，扭头在自己老公胸前捶了一下。  
“你们就慢慢查吧。”达米安站起来，抱着托马斯往楼上走。“两周你能查出来算我输。”  
“你抱我儿子去哪儿？”杰森在后面往外掏尿布奶嘴口水巾，抬头朝达米安喊。  
“去见父亲。”达米安拍拍托马斯的背。“五分钟就给你送回来，你先把奶热好了吧。”

蒂娜从公司回来，这几天的董事会让她有点头疼，她有点希望自己不懂事。你休想让布鲁斯自己去上班工作开会，除非他今天真的闲的没事干，不过那种事情基本上不会发生。  
哦，她得让布鲁斯给她加薪，比如说去哪里度假什么的福利，不然白天上班开会晚上当红罗宾，回家里两边的资料报告都要看，你们居然还好意思说她不睡觉？还批评她不睡觉？  
“蒂娜！”  
听到大姐的声音，蒂娜条件反射转身拔腿就跑，结果被一把薅住搂在怀里被蕾切尔蹭来蹭去，这个时候她切实的体会到了在D罩杯里埋胸的感觉是怎么样的。  
“蒂娜，想死我了，好久不见了我的小红鸟！”说着她在蒂娜脑门上吧唧亲了一口。“怎么样，最近还好吗？达米安欺负你了吗？”  
“我还好，你怎么样？哺乳期过了？”蒂娜努力从蕾切尔怀里挣扎出来。“我怎么觉得你好像又大了点……”  
“当了妈妈的负担啊。”蕾切尔托了托胸部。“我都觉得比以前沉，都快有E杯了……有时候真想做缩胸手术缩小比较——”  
“你想都别想。”杰森一把把她抓回去。“你敢！”  
“怎么不敢！”  
“有种你试试！”  
“试试就试试！”  
杰森一听，把奶瓶塞给蒂娜，拽过蕾切尔扛在肩膀上就上楼了。  
“杰森·陶德你放我下来！”蕾切尔挣扎着。  
“反了你了！”杰森在她屁股上拍了一巴掌。“我这回操不死你！”  
砰，门关上了。蒂娜看看楼梯，看看奶瓶，叹了口气，坐下开始给托马斯冲奶粉。  
“你回来了？”她摇晃着奶瓶的时候达米安出来了。“杰森和蕾切尔呢？”  
“在屋里就要不要做缩胸手术深入交换意见呢。”她打了个呵欠。达米安坐下来，托马斯开始伸手抓蒂娜。“嗨，托马斯，有没有想我？”  
“TA——”  
“我觉得他想说蒂娜。”  
“他可能只是开心而已。”达米安看着托马斯挥舞着双手要蒂娜抱抱。“至少他看见你很高兴。”  
“我们得陪他玩会儿了，孩子爹妈办正事去了。”蒂娜把孩子抱过来，托马斯搂着她吧唧亲了一口。“达米安，他在亲我。”  
“他喜欢你。”达米安抄着手说。“不错嘛，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
蒂娜瞪了他一眼。  
“我说，达米安，他·在·亲·我。”  
“你多大的人了。”达米安凑过去，托马斯在她左边脸颊上亲了一脸口水，他在蒂娜右边脸颊上亲了一口。“想要我亲你直说啊。”  
“你真不会把妹，没了我你可要孤独终生了。”蒂娜推开达米安，低头和托马斯玩起来。  
“瞎说，我就不信这个世界上还有比姓德雷克的女人更难睡到的。”  
“哼。”蒂娜用鼻子回答他，把奶瓶给托马斯，小朋友抱着奶瓶嘬起来。  
“是吗？”  
“哼。”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“DA——”  
托马斯朝达米安举起奶瓶。  
“托马斯都比你会把妹。”  
“我会不会你知道。”达米安说。“过来。”  
“干嘛？”  
“啊——DA——”  
达米安不忘伸手把目击证人托马斯的眼睛挡住，扶着蒂娜的后脑吻她，把舌头都伸了进去。  
“晚上我去找你。”他在蒂娜耳朵上咬了一口。“准备好你自己，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“……小色狼。”蒂娜噘着嘴捏捏托马斯的小脸。“对吧，托马斯，达米安叔叔是个——嘿！”  
“嗯，你继续。”达米安听她这么说，一副若无其事的样子摸着她的大腿，手从她的裙子伸了进去。“只是做一点色狼该做的事。”  
“达米安！”  
“DA——”  
托马斯还以为蒂娜姑姑很高兴呢。


	2. Chapter 2

达米安打赌，如果托马斯长大后知道了他亲爹干的事估计要离家出走。  
想当初蕾切尔生完孩子从医院里出来，本来布鲁斯和达米安已经安排好了要把她接回庄园，婴儿房都装修好了，结果杰森一早开着车把她拉到一间安全屋藏起来了，搞得布鲁斯又和杰森起了冲突。  
“我不会让她住在庄园的！”杰森宣布。“她是我老婆！”  
“我知道她是你老婆，杰森，没人和你抢。”蒂娜试图说服他。“庄园什么都有，我们都准备好了，阿尔弗雷德在家等着呢。”  
’“我真不懂为什么你不愿回去。”达米安接话。  
“你懂个屁。”杰森看了他一眼。“这是男人的梦想，你休想让我放弃我的梦想。”  
后来在另一次谈话里杰森说漏嘴了那个梦想。那时候托马斯已经过满月了，那天达米安和蒂娜在某次约会后无所事事干脆跑去看托马斯，和杰森聊到为什么不回庄园这个问题时他们俩你一句我一句蕾切尔还在里屋叫他，杰森终于说走了嘴：“回什么回！你回去我还怎么喝奶不是怎么给你吸奶！”  
接下来的几个月里达米安看杰森的眼神都变了。那个时候他刚开始谈恋爱，等到后来他和蒂娜正式交往上过床，他就十分懂杰森的说法了。  
“阿尔贝蒂娜，”开窍后的某天他突然问蒂娜。“你喜欢孩子吗？”  
“……要玩你去玩托马斯，别想让我给你生。”  
“啧。”  
好吧，看来他现在离这个梦想暂时有点距离。

蒂娜也说不上到底什么时候她居然开始和达米安和平共处了，可能是她迟到的毕业舞会的时候开始的。因为布鲁斯“死去”的那段时间，她辍学打理韦恩集团，跑到欧洲找他，在布鲁斯回来后蒂娜又回到学校，抓紧时间考上了大学。虽然回到了学校，但是一边上学一边打理公司一边做她的红罗宾还是很耗费时间和精力，等到她终于修够学分，一起入学的同学都已经毕业了，学校里没几个她关系很好的人——至少没有她想一起去毕业舞会的。  
“什么？你缺舞伴？”杰森在听了她的抱怨后一愣。“稀罕啊，韦恩家的会缺舞伴。”  
“拜托，我认真的，有哪个女孩子想随便找个人参加毕业舞会啊？”  
“是吗？”杰森扭头问蕾切尔。“你那会儿舞伴是谁？”  
“布鲁斯。”蕾切尔在收拾行李，把衣服叠好了放进箱子。“那年我可是舞会女皇。”  
“你是舞会女皇是一点都不意外，不过舞伴是布鲁斯？认真的？”  
“那个时候他才三十来岁，年轻，还帅得要命，你知道多少姑娘想和他跳舞谈恋爱。”蕾切尔耸耸肩。“虽然现在也很帅。”  
“唔……”  
“我知道你有什么要问的。”蕾切尔把箱子拉好，绕到杰森身后亲亲他以示安慰。“放心啦，只是跳舞，我只想和小翅膀谈恋爱呢。”  
“哦哟，你们最好快点，私奔机会难得，拖得太久不好办，布鲁斯会怀疑我动了监视系统的。”蒂娜撑着下巴看着他们。“你们就没有什么靠谱的舞伴介绍给我吗？”  
“康纳怎么样？”  
“那个时候少年泰坦定好了要去非洲野营，我不想把他大老远叫回来。”  
“那我把杰森借给你？”  
“我觉得你再说下去你男朋友要把你就地正法了。”蒂娜看了杰森一眼。“他认真的。”  
“你给她找个单身的！”杰森不满的嚷嚷。“把我借出去算什么事！”  
蕾切尔的确觉得自己妹妹应该陪一个单身的优秀男生当舞伴才行，加上蒂娜那么漂亮，怎么都得找个帅哥。杰森同意这个条件，恰好的是，达米安也同意。  
“怎么？需要舞伴吗，阿尔贝蒂娜？”蒂娜怎么也想不到达米安居然也跑来插一脚。“需要我来拯救你悲惨的毕业舞会吗？”  
“我就算一整晚只能在旁边看着也不要和你这个恶魔跳舞。”蒂娜哼了一声。  
“真的吗？”  
蒂娜没理他，结果这事就因为一系列的超级英雄工作搁置了。布鲁斯那天一开门发现蕾切尔不见了，也意料之中的发现了蒂娜修改了监控录像，十分不令人惊讶的发现她收拾行李跟着杰森跑了。等到日子平静下来蕾切尔又恰好怀孕，布鲁斯知道后和杰森展开了好久的“你到底回不回来”拉锯战，最后以在庄园办婚礼为结局收场。等到写请柬的时候已经是毕业舞会前一天了，蒂娜这才想起来还有这么一档子事。  
“现在才想起来是不是有点太晚了？”她试礼服的时候达米安进来了，“你找到舞伴了吗？”  
“托你吉言，没有。”她心情不大好。  
“唔，真的不需要我来帮你吗？”  
“帮我干嘛？停车吗？”蒂娜瞪了他一眼。“还是看我笑话？”  
“真的不要我做你的舞伴？”  
“不要。”她踢踏踢踏回更衣室去了。  
“好吧。”达米安耸耸肩，留下一个纸袋出去了。“阿尔弗雷德给你订做了新的礼服，试试吧，我先走了。”  
“我才不要和你跳舞呢！”  
话是这么说，舞会当天蒂娜穿着阿尔弗雷德新订做的礼服在舞池旁边站着，觉得自己有点傻。她在想现在把康纳从非洲叫回来还有没有可能性，讲真的没有女孩想在自己的毕业舞会上穿得花枝招展却当个壁花。  
要不随便找个男生跳舞算了。但是没有舞伴这种事真的好丢脸，蒂娜还是个有点爱现的人，这样她实在是有些不舒服。  
“希望我来得还不算太晚，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
差点决定在毕业舞会上大吃一顿的蒂娜顿了一下，周围的女生发出惊呼，接着一个熟悉到令人咬牙切齿的声音响起来，她觉得她现在可能比较需要和达米安打一架，好好问问他到底想干嘛。  
“天哪——是达米安·韦恩！”  
“你来干嘛？”她瞪着达米安。“来看我笑话？”  
“父亲叫我来照顾好你。”达米安十分自然的拉过她的手，带她走进舞池。“怎么，和我跳舞掉价吗？”  
“掉价。”她说。“我才不信是布鲁斯让你来的。”  
“看在你今天毕业舞会的份上我原谅你的无理。”达米安的手很自然的搭在她的腰上，搂着她跳起舞来。蒂娜比他矮了不少，达米安力气又大，她挣脱不开，只能被达米安牵着被迫和他跳舞。“如果你愿意说声谢谢我就更高兴了。”  
“哦，谢谢啊，大少爷。”蒂娜干巴巴地说。“所以呢，需要我给你做点什么？”  
“没想好，先欠着吧。”达米安心情看起来很好，果然是故意来气她的。“以后再说。”  
蒂娜不好说达米安人气有他爸那么高，不过她敢说哥谭有多少想睡蕾切尔的，就有多少被达米安迷住的。毕竟布鲁斯的儿子，亲的，塔利亚也是绝色美女，达米安长得肯定是不差。周围的女孩子们都在看他，他们是人群的焦点，这倒是稍稍满足了蒂娜那一丢丢爱现的虚荣心。  
“怎么样，还满意吗？”达米安看着她直笑，看得蒂娜心里发毛。“其他人都在看你呢，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“……你最好告诉我你没有不安好心。”  
“我十分正直。”达米安借着舞曲结束的时候行了个吻手礼，亲吻落在手背上的时候蒂娜都快跳起来了，怕他是要暗杀自己。“希望你今晚过得还算愉快，姐姐。”  
在令她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的毕业舞会后，蒂娜几乎要把这件事忘掉了，虽然那天她成了人群的焦点，成了舞会女皇，虚荣心是满足了，但是她着实觉得达米安是在找她茬，整个晚上她都没什么心情跳舞，但是他的确又什么都没做。  
“我总觉得他有什么阴谋。”她对康纳说。“说不定我哪天回去他就要谋杀我。”  
“你可以考虑下，说不定是他长大了开始懂事了呢？”康纳有点遗憾没有参加蒂娜的毕业舞会。“他现在都长得和我一般高了。”  
“我才不相信。”蒂娜声称。“他就是不懂事。”  
“也许他就是单纯的关心你对你好呢——好吧好吧，我不说了。”  
之后她的重心就放在公司事务上了。蕾切尔和杰森举办了婚礼，杰森十分骄傲，尾巴都快翘起来了。随着时间过去蕾切尔的肚子越来越大，有点想家，杰森最后拗不过阿尔弗雷德，带着老婆又回了庄园。十分稀罕，这段时间达米安没有来骚扰她，可能他真的长大了。  
就在她这么想并决定去庆祝一下从地狱里解放出来的时候，达米安来找她了。  
“我希望你还记得你毕业舞会那天还欠我一件事情。”达米安张口就是要债。“是时候了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“干嘛，你要当众羞辱我吗？”  
“我是来邀请你去约会的。”达米安扬扬眉毛。“也许你觉得这算当众羞辱你？”  
“……你来找我做什么？”蒂娜后退了一步。“你再说一次？”  
“我来找你约会。”  
“你疯了是吧？”  
“人要说话算话，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安说完就出去了。“明天早上，九点，穿上我今年给你买的那条裙子。”  
“你就不怕我早就把裙子扔了？”  
“那就光着身子来。”蒂娜觉得自己有错觉，达米安好像笑了。“我十分乐意。”


End file.
